Currently, with the development of network communication technologies, network communication systems for various segment fields are developed, and these systems satisfy special communication requirements of users in the segment fields.
Currently the most popular network communication systems, for example, include the social network service (SNS) system and the instant message (IM) systems. SNS is an internet service system dedicated to help people to create a social network. IM system is a service system that can send and receive data services such as internets messages instantly.
With the development of network communication systems, the main function thereof gradually changes from the original basic communication functions to social functions. Currently almost all the network communication systems are expanding their convenience in social functions, in other words, by improving the information processing methods of these network communication systems, letting the user is capable of getting the contact information of the people may be known by the user in a more convenient way, creating a social circle on the network in a more convenient way, and expanding their network social circle in a more convenient way.
In the existing network communication systems that having social functions, each user has a number of contacts such as friends, classmates and families, and the user introducing one contact thereof to another is a common method for expanding social circles. However, in the existing network communication systems, generating a contact relationship between strangers by the introduction of a common fried can only achieved by adding contacts. Generally, according to such a method both target users need to interact with an introducer for obtaining account information and introduction of the other user; if one of the target users would like to accept the introducing, in other words, he would like to add the other user as a contact, an existing process for adding contacts is executed. That is, a contact adding request is sent to the other user; if the other user accepts the request, the network communication system generates a contact relationship data between the two users, and the two users can communicate with each other as contacts.
However, in the method of generating a contact relationship between the strangers by the introduction of the common fried, the network communication system only offers little information, and the relationship information of the target user and the introducer is not reflected in the information stream of the contact adding operation. Thus, the success rate of the two target users becoming friends is low. If the target users want to confirm that the other user is target by a common friend, the target users have to communicate with the introducer to confirm the relationship of the other user and the introducer, and this process remarkably increases the number of human-machine interactions. The operations is not only complex, but also each human-machine interaction would trigger a computing process and produce response results. As a result, a lot of resources of machine side (including clients, network servers, network bandwidth, and etc.) are occupied.